Lour Him Away From Love
by HOAdragonfly
Summary: Nina is suffering from a broken heart.Joy is cheating behind fabes back but he doesnt know! Nina is now a famous popstar! Will Fabina happen? Youll have to read to find out! Plz review after you read!
1. Chapter 1, Wrapped around her finger

Me: I (Unfortunatly) Do NOT own anything that has to do with HOA. Although I want to, my lawyer says I don't.

Lawyer: Yup.

CHAPTER 1 (Everything is GREAT! Or is it?)

Nina's POV  
>"Ambs! You don't need to do my hair!" I yelled angrily.<p>

"Im sorry nins, but you do need to look nice for your friends wedding!" She said trying to grab some of my hair with her flat iron.

"they are no friend of mine anymore." I grumbled allowing her to flatten some of my hair.  
>"But you have known eachother for YEARS!" Amber said happily straitening my hair.<p>

"Trust me. I know that you don't like that they are marrying, but its all for the best!" Amber said.

I groaned. After what happened, after my heart was crushed, she was so oblivious. It's like the only person who cared was ME. I DID NOT want them to get married, but what was I supposed to do?

Let me back up. You need to hear the whole thing, from the very beginning. It was right after prom when….

"Good morning beautifull!" he said when I walked down the stairs the next morning. I had overslept and it was almost 10. "I saved you some breakfast."

"Thanks!" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. I grabbed the toast off the plate and Nibbled on it.

We were a couple now.

"Im BACK!" Joy said. We all walked into the hall. She walked in the hall, bags in arms.

"JOY!" Patricia yelled. Joy dropped her bags and ran up to hug patricia.

"And Fabes!" Joy said running up to hug him to. He hugged back.

When they pulled apart my jelousy meter was almost to the top.

"Hi, im Nina." I said glumly holding out my hand.

"Oh yea, you're the newbee that replaced me." Joy said clearly jelous.

"Well shes not so new anymore." Mara said.

"Nope. You're the newbee now joybee." Alfie said.

"Ha ha." Jerome said sarcasticly.

"Oh its so good to be back… almost." Joy said glaring at me. She put her arm around Fabian and led him to the kitchen. He didn't pull away.

Jerome watched as well as joy CLEARLY had Fabian wrapped around her little brittish finger.

"It looks like you just got dumped." Jerome said. Everyone (Besides joy and Fabian) glared at him.

Tears were brimming on my eyes. Before I could let them fall I beried my face in my hands and ran to my room.

Will she keep Fabes? Or will he dump her for joy?

Ill post when I have another chapter written!


	2. Chapter 2, Does it matter?

Me: Well after a few reviews I decided to write more… several chapters. I don't own HOA or any of that stuff…. Or do i? MUAHAHAHAHA

Fabian's POV

Yesss Joy's Back! Im so happy! But I just heard somebody run upstairs crying and now everyones glaring at me…. Lets see…. Patricia… Jerome… Amber….Mara…. Mick… Alfie… Nina! Nina ran upstairs… u oh.

"Is something wrong?" Joy asked me.

"Uh no…. I was just wondering if you would be my Girlfriend Joy?" I asked quietly.

She squealed and nodded.

I leaned in to kiss her when….

"FABIAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Amber yelled.

"Uh nothing." I stuttered.

"Yes you are! Your cheating on Nina that's what?" she screamed.

"Whos Nina?" Joy asked.

"Uhhh my girlfriend." I mumbled.

"SO you were just planning on cheating on her?" Joy almost yelled.

"I was gonna break up with her after dinner!" I pleaded.

She nodded.

"Okay then." She said.

Amber stormed off.

Nina's POV

Amber just came up and told me everything.

"How could he?" I sobbed.

"I don't know. I don't know. But don't worry, I wont be talking to him anytime soon." Amber said trying to comfort me.

Just then I got a knock at the door.

"Hey Nina, its Jerome… Can I come in?" He said sheepishly.

I nodded forgetting he couldn't see me.

"Yea." Amber said for me. I smiled grimly at her.

"May I speak to you… alone?" He asked me.

I nodded

I looked at amber.

"What?" she asked.

"Leave?" I said motioning tward the door.

"Oh yea." She said.

She left.

"So im really sorry about that." Jerome said.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked.

"Because I wasn't helping any by being rude." He said twiddling with his thumbs.

I really had no idea what came over me but I really needed a hug…. So I hugged him.

"Jerome…. Im leaving." I said to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I cant take it anymore." I said.

"When?" he asked.

"Tonight." I said.

"Then im coming with you." He said.

Over the previous month we had become good friends… I even helped him prank someone.

"You don't have to Jerome…."

"Yea I do." He said.

"Thanks."

"Here." He said.

I felt something cold and metal slip into my hand.

I looked down to see a charm necklace….

"Jerome… its beautifull." I said.

"Open the middle one." He said.

I did that.

"He will be back. be strong." I read. One side of the locket had a picture of me… the other half had a little saying.

I hugged him again.

We pulled apart.

"Thanks so much." I said.

He nodded.

Then he left.

I clasped the charm necklace around my neck.

There were the initials of the people of the house on there in the order…

MJ, AW, PW, JC…. Then the heart… NM, MC, AL, FR…..

Wait, does that mean… JC, Jerome Clark.. loves… Nina Martin?

Oh this is all soooooo confusing!

I cried into my pillow some more.

Okay so I feel that this is rushed. Im gonna write so many more chapters though all 500 words or more long that's it. Just to catch u up.


	3. Chapter 3, Gone

Me: I don't own HOA or any of that stuff.

NINA'S POV

I packed my bags late that night.

I jotted down a note and left one for each of my house mates on amber's bedside table.

I quickly read over Fabians before Jerome came up.

"Hey nins, time to go." He whispered peeking his head through the doorway.

"One sec." I said. "I wanna say goodbye."

He nodded and took my suitcase down.

I glanced over the note one more time. Then I took off my locket.

I slid Fabians Charm off the locket and taped it to the bottom of the note. Satisfied, I sat it down.

I stood up and on the way out I whispered…

"Goodbye."

I walked down to the awaiting Jerome with tears brimming in my eyes.

He gave me a quick squeeze and we headed on our way….

*The next day*

Amber's POV

"Hey Nina did you…. Nina? Nina?" I asked. She wasn't in her bed.

I reached over to my nightstand and turned off my alarm clock. I saw some paper there….

I unfolded it.

"Dear housemates, You probably don't care that im gone and….." I didn't finish.

I marched downstairs.

I didn't even have any makeup on that's how serious I am.

"FABIAN RUTTER GET YOUR SAD BUTT OUT THE DOOR!" I screamed.

I awoke everyone in the house.

They all came out of their rooms rubbing their eyes.

"Amber!" Alfie yelled.

"Yea?"

"Wheres Jerome! Hes gone!" Alfie yelled.

"Him too." I said.

"Wha?" Fabian said opening the door.

"Nina's gone too and its all your fault!" I said throwing a letter at Fabian. I turned around and crossed my arms.

I heard Fabian quietly reading the note to me to himself.

"Eh this is jank. She didn't leave." He said.

"SHE DIDN'T LEAVE HUH? THEN WHY IS HER BED EMPTY, HER STUFF GONE, AND ALL THESE NOTES ON MY NIGHTSTAND! HUH?" I screamed waving the notes addressed to all the housemates in his face.

The girls came downstairs.

"Whats going on?" Patricia asked.

"Nina left! That's whats going on!" I said lowering my voice a tone.

Joy grabbed the notes out of my hand.

"What are these?" she asked.

"The notes that Nina wrote to all of us before she LEFT." She said.

"Well good riddance." Joy said. I was stunned. She ripped the notes into pieces and threw them into the trash.

"Just like her… trash." She said. "Now come on, im here and shes not. That's better right?" she said grabbing Fabian's arm and pulling him into his room.

"The nerve of that…" I said trying to charge at her.

Patricia held me back.

"Listen… maybe we should forget about her." She said.

I gaped my mouth at her.  
>"What did you say? She was my BEST FRIEND! How could you say that!" I said.<p>

"Wellllll….. Shes gone and there is nothing we can do about it so…" she said

I didn't stay to hear the rest. I picked up the trash and ran back to my room.

I taped back together my letter and read the address attached to the bottom. I got out my writing pen and wrote a letter….

Dear nina,

Im so sad that you left! You have to come back. Everyone has like totally not cared at all that you and Jerome have left they all didn't care! Joy tore up all the letters you wrote and threw them away but I plan to tape them back together and keep them forever… Keep in touch please!

Amber.

Okay so sorry Joy fans for making her evil I needed a plot line. Trust me it gets more interesting from here. Also… JERINA WILL BE INCLUDED! I dunno yet about FABINA but deffinatly FOY for awhile…


	4. Chapter 4, gran

Me: So heres Chapter 4! I don't own HOA or any of that stuff.

AMBER'S POV

I walked up to the mailbox and shoved the letter into the 'soon as possible' delivery slot.

Fabian and Joy have been such jerks!

They don't even realize that Nina left and they both disallowed ANYONE to mention her name! its soooo annoying.

FABIAN'S POV

Joy is great! Although I do miss Nina. Joy lets me do all this romantic stuff like make out with her… and once we went even further than that. Nina didn't.

Although I have mostly forgotten about Nina I still want to read what she had to say so the night that she left I snuck the torn up letter and taped it back together to read it.

Dear Fabian,

I honestly don't know why im writing one to you. You practically used me and then CHEATED on me. I don't care if you were planning on breaking up with me after dinner the whole point is that you forgot about me when the skunk bag JOY waltzed into your life again. It pains me to say this but im moving back to America with Jerome. He asked me out before I left. Im not bothering to give you a phone number or address because I know that you wont use it anyways. If you ever get a heart and BOTHER to call or write or SOMETHING ask amber for my details. Otherwize you don't have to get off your sorry butt to contact me. By the way, Jerome gave me a charm necklace and your initials were on it… I don't know why I would want your initials so here, take them back.

Lots and lots and lots and LOTS of hate,

Nina.

Attached to that was a charm off a necklace that had my initials on it.

I picked it up and fingered it.

Had I really hurt her that much?

Whatever, she was gone now.

NINA'S POV

I landed in California 3 nights later. I had decided to do some sightseeing in NY while I was there.

Jerome was sitting beside me.

He had asked me out before I packed and I (of course) said yes.

"Jerome… were here." I said shaking him lightly.

"Oh huh?" he said waking up.

*AT NINA'S GRANDMA'S HOUSE*

Gran already knew I was home.

I grabbed the mail and sifted through it….

Junk…

Junk…

"Jerome a letter from amber." I said when we reached the door.

Before he could reply it swung open and my gran hugged me tight.

"Relax gran! Its only been a month!" I laughed.

"Yes I know. Are you ever gonna introduce me to your friend?" she asked.

"This is Jerome…. My boyfriend." I said fingering the heart locket on my neck.

"Ohhhh boyfriend huh?" my gran said wiggling her eyebrows.  
>She ushered us into her cottage style house. The smell of cookies was evident.<p>

"Gran!" I blushed.

"Oh nevermind." She joked. "Come have some cookies!"

"Ill be there in a sec." I said.

I pulled out the letter from amber and slowly read it…

Halfway through I threw it into the fire.

"What did it say?" Jerome asked.

"They don't care." I said.

He saw the tears in my eyes and went over to hug me.

"Do you wanna go out tomorrow? Maybe thatll take your mind off things." He asked.

"Yea… sure Jerome." I said.

Another chapter coming!


	5. Chapter 5, payback

Me: Okay so another chapter! I don't own HOA or any of that stuff.

NINA'S POV

The next day…

"So Jerome where are we going?" I asked. My hair was slightly wavy and I had makeup on. I was wearing dark short shorts and a white tanktop with a black vest thing on. Jerome loaned me it, cuz he wears them all the time. I had white heels on.

"Oh just here." He said pulling up at a karaoke place.

"Why karaoke?" I asked.  
>"I herd you singing the other night… your really good." He said.<p>

"Jerome…. I cant sing…" I started.

"Yes you can now get up there!" he said.

We walked in and he gave me a gentle nudge tward the DJ.

I glanced back and walked up to the dj.

"ALRIGHTIE ALRIGHTIE!" the dj boomed through the mike.

"The next singer here is uh… whats your name again?" he said pointing the mike at me.

"Nina martin." I said.

"NINA MARTIN!" he said.

A few claps came from the audience and most of them came from Jerome.

I walked up onstage and a spotlight shone in my eyes. I stepped back and blinked a few times.

The audience started to boo.

Then the DJ started the music to my favorite song….

(PS. AUTHOR NOTE! If anyone can guess this song I will mention your screen name in a chapter!)

I leaned into the mike and sang a few shaky notes before I gained my confidence.

_I see you drive around town with the guy I love_

_and im like forget you_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_Im like forget you and forget him too_

_Said if I was richer id still be with you_

_Ha now aint that some shh_

_And although theres pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with a forget you_

The crowd started to cheer and dance after that.

_Yeah im sorry I cant afford a farrari_

_But that don't mean I cant get you there_

_I guess shes an xbox and im an Atari_

_But the way you play your game aint fair_

_I pitty the fool that falls in love with you_

_Well Ive got some news for you_

_Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend_

_I see you drive around town with a guy I love _

_And im like forget you _

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_Im like forget you and forget him too_

_Said if I was richer id still be with you _

_Now aint that some shh_

_And although theres pain in my chst _

_I still wish you the best with a forget you_

_Now I know that I had to borrow_

_Beg and steal and lie and cheat_

_Trying to keep you trying to please you _

_Cuz being in love with your face aint cheap_

_Now I pitty the pool that falls in love with you _

_Well I got some news for you_

_Oh I really hate you right now._

I saw Jerome with a camera videoing the whole thing so I smiled and winked to the camera.

_I see you drive around town with the guy I love_

_And im like forget you_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough _

_Im like forget you and forget him too_

_Said if i was richer id still be with you _

_Ha now aint that some shh_

_And although theres still a pain in my chest _

_I still wish you the best with a forget you_

_Now baby baby baby_

_Whyd u wanna wanna hurt me so bad?_

_I tried to tell my mama but she told me _

_This is one for you dad_

_Yea she did yeah she did_

_Why why why baby_

_Oh I love you _

_I still love you ooohhh_

_I see you drive around town with the guy I love _

_And im like forget you _

_I guess the cange in my pocket wasn't enough _

_Im like forget you and forget him too_

_Said if I was richer id still be with you_

_Ha now aint that some shh_

_Although theres pain in my chest _

_I still wish you the best with a forget you!_

When the song ended I walked up to the camera and said

"F*ck you Fabian."

Jerome turned the camera off.

"Oh my god that was great Nina!" Jerome yelled over the cheering.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

The crowd was cheering ENCORE! So I decided to give them what they wanted!

I watched as Jerome pushed a few buttons…

"Would you like to do the honors?" he asked me handing me the phone.

I nodded.

I pushed send.

MORE COMIN 


	6. Chapter 6, shocker

Me: yet ANOTHER chapter! I just wanna get to a good spot. I don't own HOA or any of that stuff.

FABIAN'S POV

It was 4:30 AM when my phone buzzed.

I rolled over and opened the message and the music for some American song started blaring. I saw Nina up on stage and I clicked pause. Amber would love to see this.

I crawled out of bed and up the stairs, careful not to wake anyone and I walked over and shook amber awake.

"What the heck?" amber said when she woke up.

She still was the only one in that room sinse… you know who left.

"Amber I just got a message." I said.

She looked at me like I was crazy for waking her up for that.

"From nina." I finished.

"What does it say?" she asked.

"It doesn't say anything. It was a video." I replied.

She grabbed my phone.

"Hey!" I said.

"Shut up follow me." She said.

She pulled a few cords out of a drawr and I followed her down the stairs.

She did something with the cables… it looked like hooking the phone up to the tv.

"Don't tell anyone I know how to do this." She said.

Even I didn't know how to do that.

She fiddled with the tv and the video started playing.

She sat down next to me.

I heard Jerome's voice in the video.

"Nina has something to say to you Fabian." His voice said.

I cant believe it she was amazing.

_Now baby baby baby _

_Whyd you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?_

_I tried to tell my mama but she told me _

_This is one for your dad_

I thought for a second. Not only was she amazing, I could hear a message in that song… I really don't know why I wanted to hurt her I just did.

"Wow shes really good…" I heard from behind me. Patricia and alfie and mick were behind me and mara and joy were in the background also watching.

Just then I heard what she said at the end of the song… just before the video ended.

"F*ck you Fabian." She said.

With that, the screen went black and I sat there shocked. Thoes words stung.

"F*uck you Fabian." I mean I know I hurt her but was it really that bad?

Joy sat next to me.  
>"Faby baby, she doesn't know anything. You did the right thing dumping her." Joy said.<p>

I put my arm around her.

"Yup, I did." I said.

But did I mean it? Yea I did.

She was being a jerk and she was being over the top. Way over the top.

Im happy that you want me to continue! The next chapter is a HUGE shocker! Muahahahahaha

Now im just gonna say something cuz this chapters not quite 500 words yet….

Read my other stories Maybe it wasn't ment to be and I must be dreaming! I love the reviews and don't stop reading!


	7. Chapter 7, more

Me: So heres YET ANOTHER chapter! Im sorry if you all are getting tired of this I just wanna get caught up. I also don't own HOA or any of that stuff.

NINA'S POV

Man it felt good to hit send. Its like 4 am there so I doubt he'll c it until later.

Just then some hot dude walked up to me with some other people.

"Hey im Carlos." He said in a brittish accent.

"Uh hi!" I said shaking his outreached hand.

"I own a producing studio in England and I have been here looking for new talent and I think I have found it Nina! Heres my card." He said handing me a card.

I was shocked.

"So your asking me to produce a cd?" I asked.

"Yup. And a concert and that stuff. We just need to get your name out there." He said.

"Oh my god…. Yea sure ill do it!" I replied. I was in a blurr.

"Alright! Come to that address tomorrow to sign papers and we'll have you in the recording studio by tomorrow afternoon!" he said mentioning to the card.

When he walked away me and Jerome hugged and jumped up and down.

"Im gonna be famous!" I squealed.

"Oh my god nina this is like a once in a lifetime opretunity!" he said.

"And im happy that your gonna be here to help me." I said hugging him tighter.

"Yup…" he sighed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"What? No… no." he said.

I know for a fact that something is wrong.

"Yes there is." I said.

Before he could answer the crowd gathered around me and pulled me back onstage.

"MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE!" the crowd chanted.

I looked over to Jerome who was sitting at a table stirring his drink with a straw and sighed.

"Fine. DJ?" I asked he nodded and turned on another one of my favorite songs….

_Watch me as I dance under the spotlight_

_Listen to the people screaming out more and more_

_Coz I create the feeling that keep em comin back_

_Yea I create the feelin that keep em comin back_

_So captivating when I get on the floor_

I started to pull out my dancing at this and already the people are dancing and the lights are flashing.

_Know yall been patiently waiting in know you need me I can feel it_

_Im a beast im an animal im that monster in the mirror_

_The headliner finisher im the closer winner_

_Best when under pressure with seconds left I show up_

_If you really want more scream it out louder_

_Get it out on the floor bring out the fire_

_And light it up take it up higher_

_Gonna push it to the limit give it more_

_If you really want more scream it out louder_

_Get it out on the floor bring out the fire_

_And light it up take it up higher_

_Gonna push it to the limit give it more_

_Get up both your hands im in the zone tight_

_Put em in the air if you want more and more_

_Coz I cant wait to feel it_

_I go hard cant stop_

_But if I stop then just know that imm bring it back _

_Never quittin on believin that_

_Know yall been patiently waiting I know you need me I can feel it_

_Ima beast im an animal im that monster in the mirror _

_The headliner finisher im the closer winner_

_Best when under pressure with seconds left I show up._

_If you really want more scream it out louder _

_Get it on the floor bring out the fire_

_And light it up take it up higher_

_Gonna push it to the limit give it more_

_If you really want more scream it out louder _

_Get it on the floor bring out the fire_

_And light it up take it up higher_

_Gonna push it to the limit give it more_

_Whoa oh oh oh whoa oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh whoa oh_

_Whoa oh ohoh whoa oh_

_Push it to the limit give it more!_

_If you really want more scream it out louder _

_Get it on the floor bring out the fire_

_And light it up take it up higher_

_Gonna push it to the limit give it more_

_If you really want more scream it out louder _

_Get it on the floor bring out the fire_

_And light it up take it up higher_

_Gonna push it to the limit give it more_

_Woah oh oh oh whoa oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh whoa oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh whoa oh_

_Gonna push it to the limit give it more!_

I belted the last note out and realized that Jerome wasn't in his seat anymore…

Where is he?

I ran offstage through the crowd and out to the car and Jerome was sitting there… crying?

HAHA! THIS IS THE END OF THE CHAPTER! No more until l8r this week srry!


	8. Chapter 8, it matters

Me: I couldn't stay away! Heres chapter 8!  
>JEROME'S POV<p>

"Jerome whats wrong?" she said sliding into the seat next to me.

I quickly wiped the tears off my face and plastered on a fake grin that probably seemed more like a grimace.

"Nothin! Nothings wrong." I quickly blurted out.

"Jerome don't give me any of that crap I know somethings wrong. Tell." She said.

"Nina really its nothing. Why don't we go back to your grans and eat some of her delicious…" she cut me off.

"No Jerome you need to tell me whats wrong NOW." She said firmly.

I sighed.

"Nina really this isn't an easy thing to tell…" I stuttered.

"Jerome, you can tell me anything." She said.

"But your not gonna like this…" I mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked confused.

"NOTHING." I said firmly.

She looked at me sternly and urged me to tell her.

"Alright Nina…. Im not going to be able to be with you through all of this. Ill be lucky if im gonna be able to be here with you tomorrow." I sighed.

"Why is that? Are you cheating on me? Are you married?" she asked.

"No, no." I laughed half heartedly.

"The truthis…. i…."

*AT THE ANUBIS HOUSE AMBERS POV*

"Fabian how could you! Shes expressing her feelings of what you did to her! Its like I don't even know you anymore." I sulked.

"Its for the better." I herd him mumble.

*1 WEEK LATER*

I walked up to the mailbox and flipped through the letters…

Junk…

Fabian.. I tore it up.

NiNA! A letter from Nina!

I walked/ran up to my room and ripped open the letter.

Dear Amber,

Im writing with a heavy heart… Jerome passed away this week. He confessed to me one night that he had brain cancer and didn't have long to live. Its been buisy here and im so sad that your not able to be here with me. By the way I discovered this singer and I thought you might like to hear her? CD is attached! I miss all of you and im so sad that Fabians being such an ass. But its all for the better right?

Your BFF

Nina.

P.S. Tell Fabian that I give him lots of hate.

I was shocked. Jeromes… dead? Wow. I looked in the envelope and pulled out a CD.

I popped it into the CD player and the first song came on.

This song is sooooo good! It was fast and I started dancing!

_If you hadn't have left me where would I be right now_

_I can tell you its not here_

_If she wouldn't have come where would we be right now_

_I can tell you its not here._

_Heyyyyyyy_

_Needless to say you are a jerk_

_For leaving me like I was yesterdays news._

_But I don't care coz where I am right now_

_Lets just say it's a pirk._

_You! Leaving me behind!_

_Probably was the best thing you could have ever done!_

_So go ahead and move on like I care_

_Coz I just found someone else… do you mind?_

At that I shut off the radio and brang it downstairs.

"HEY GUYS LISTEN TO THIS!" I said setting down the radio.

Fabian and everyone else came into the room.

"What is it now." Fabian said.

"Nina just sent me this CD of this really awesome singer!" I yelled. I pressed play.

"Hey she sounds familiar…. Whos the singer?" Patricia asked.

"Says…" I said pulling out the CD.

"Secrets… by… Mina." I said.

"I actually really like this." Joy said dancing a bit.

"Oh and she also has some sad news…" I said pressing pause on the CD player

"Don't stop it!" mara said.

"Jeromes dead." I blurted out.

OKAY so I know that ppl are gonna be mad at me for killing off Jerome… it all gets betta from here… trust me.


	9. Chapter 9, special

Me: Heres yet another chapter I luv writin this. Oh and sorry if you think its going to fast. ill try to make it better this chapter :)

*FABIAN'S POV*

"Jerome's dead!" she blurted out.

I think we all just stood there in a stunned silence for a second when mara broke it.

"How?" she sobbed, the sun streaming in the windows and hitting her face in a dramatic way.

"Brain Cancer. I guess he had it for awhile and now hes dead. Read it." Amber said handing mara the letter. She passed it around.

"well… that's too bad." Joy said with the letter in hand.

Yea." I said grabbing the letter from joy.

"So Fabes, Do you know what tomorrow is?" joy asked her fingers creeping up my shoulder. I could tell she was trying to change the subject back to her.

I thought for a second.

"Your birthday?" I asked. trying to please her. Everyone else went back to doing there own thing.

"Yup!" she said excited. She gave me a peck on the lips.

Amber kicked the music box and it started playing again.

Joy pulled me in to dance.

"Whadu get me?" she asked. dancing next to me looking at me with seductive eyes.

"Now it wouldn't be a supprise if I told now would it?" I replied. The truth is.. I totally forgot and now I have no gift.

"Wow this music is sooo amazing right?" she said dancing REALLY close to me. like if we didnt have clothes on... nevermind.

"Yup." I shrugged nonchelauntly.

*LATER*

I snuck into my room and locked the door. Sitting on my bed with the window shades pulled down. I reached down and pulled my laptop out from under my bed and layed back on the dark blue comforter.

I was surfing the internet for concert tickets… Yes!

Mina in concert… England… yes and only 30 min away to! This weekend! That's tomorrow! Great a birthday present!

I clicked the BUY NOW! Button.

The screen asked for quantaty... 7.

I hope she likes it. I closed my laptop and slid it into the darkness of the crevice under my bed. I stood up, my knees popping as i did. I stretched and reached over and unlocked the door.

*THE NEXT DAY!*

"Oh my gosh! I cannot believe that you got tickets for the WHOLE house to see MINA!" Joy squealed on the car ride over.

"No prob. Concider it an early present." I shrugged.

We pulled up to the nearly full parking lot to the outdoor auditorium.

"Wow, looks like shes pretty popular." Joy said peering out the window of the front seat of the van. The others were in the back.

"Yup. But we'll have one of the only front row tickets." I grinned fanning the 7 tickets in her face.

"NO WAY!" she yelled pulling a ticket out of my hand to examine it. She hugged me.

"I love you I love you!" she squealed.

I managed to find a parking space in the nearly full parkinglot. We were all wearing short sleves and shorts. The sun was setting. We made our way through the hustle of teenagers to the front ticket office.

Joy shivered so i wrapped my arm around her and she looked up at me greatfully.

Some dude walked up to us.

"Hey wanna beer?" he offered. He held out an already opened can and a few drops splashed off the metal can.

I pushed him away.

"no." i said firmly.

*NINA'S POV*

I was lost after Jerome died… But… life must go on right? Im backstage right now getting ready for my concert. I still cannot believe I have that many fans already!

"Nina, time to go on." Carlos said when he was passing by. I slid on my short denim jacket over my yellow and white shirt and black shorts. I quickly did a touchup of my makeup in the dimly lit mirror. The sun was quickly setting overhead and the lighting wasnt that great. I hope they have lights onstage. A cold breeze blew through and i hugged my jacket closer to my skin.

Im back in England but not for long. This is one of my few concerts that are not in the states. No wonder its sold out, i thought to myself.

peered into the mirror one last time and smoothed my hair down. I walked up and through the black curtains that were gently swaying with the breeze.

The lights blinded me for a second. "Oh. My. God." I mumbled to myself. I glanced around the stadium. It was a football(well soccer stadium in england) stadium. Everyone was crowded onto the field holding glowsticks that would soon come in handy as the sun would soon dissapear. I glanced around absorbing this in when i spotted them. who was in the front row looking at me questionly? None other than Fabian Rutter and his slutty girlfriend Joy, wearing the most revealing clothes she owned. Not a supprise she was shivering. Not only that, but the rest of the house. They were all stunned. I peeled my eyes from them.

"H…hi!" I said into the mike grabbing the atention of the people mingling in the crowd.

"Im Mina!" I said again gaining my confidence. A cheer erupted from the crowd. I thought that it would just be best to ignore the people in the front row. That's what they did to me anyways.

I walked into the middle of the stage. "No your not! Your names Nina!" An unmistakeable accent cried from the audience. Amber. She was barely audable.

I leaned down to her and said to her, "No not anymore. Heres a backstage pass." I said quickly. I said slipping the cold laminated paper into her hand. "Come see me later."

She nodded.

"YOU READY?" I yelled trying to psyke up the crowd.

The crowd cheered, glowsticks waving wildly.

I nodded to the band and the guitar and the drums started playing.

(I don't own as the bell rings!)

_You float in_

_From the weekend_

_Feel like a message from your best friend_

_Another week begins_

_Counting down from 10 (10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1)_

_Bells ringin' your in the classroom_

_Your singin' another love tune_

_Taken out your books_

_Here we go again_

_Blurting out the first few lines felt good. I got into the rythem. The crowd was bouncing and waving their glowsticks in the air._

_You might be still on the weekend_

_Dont even hear them callin' out your name_

_Next saturday seems so far away._

_As the bell rings_

_Your where you want to be_

_Oh this life is a melody_

_As the bell rings_

_You hear a harmony_

_And the scene starts to change_

_So happy as the bell rings_

_Clocks tickin' goin' so fast_

_How long can all this run time last_

_In the place where you can be who you are_

_All you want is to party_

_But in a second you'll hear that sound again_

_It always feels like a party with your friends_

_As the bell rings_

_Your where you want to be_

_Oh this life is a melody_

_As the bell rings_

_You hear a harmony yeah_

_And the scene starts to change_

_So happy as the bell rings_

_You know you belong here_

_In a place where you can be Who you are_

_Theres nowhere else you would rather be_

_As the bell rings_

_Your where you want to be_

_Oh this life is a melody_

_As the bell rings_

_ You hear a harmony whoa_

_ So the scene starts to change_

_ So happy_

_ So happy as the bell rings_

I ended with my legs shoulder width apart with my hand with the mike in the air. My chest was heaving, and sweat was beading on my forhead. The audience cheered. I looked down at the house. They were stunned. I gave Fabian a dirty look and flirtily twirled so that I was facing the back of the stage flipping my wavy hair over my shoulder. I walked into the shadows of the back of the stage and grabbed some water to quench my parched throat. I walked over to the band.

I quickly told the band what song I wanna sing.

I walked back into the bright lights of the stage and yelled "WANT MORE?"

"YEAHHHH!" the crowd screamed.

I cued the band again.

(I don't own MEAN)

_You with your words like knives_

_and swords and the weapons_

_that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feelin' like a nothing_

_You with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Callin' me out when I'm wounded_

_You pickin' on the weaker man_

_ou can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be livin' in a big old city_

_and all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_and all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You with your switching sides_

_and your wildfire lies and your humiliation_

_You have pointed out my flaws again_

_As if i don't already see them_

_I walk with my head down trying to block you out_

_Cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel ok again_

_I'll bet you got pushed around_

_Somebody made you cold_

_But the cycl ends right now_

_Cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be livin' in a big old city_

_and all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_and all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And i can see you years from now in a bar_

_Talkin' over a football game_

_With that sam big loud opinion_

_But nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting abut the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumblin' all about how i can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean_

_And a liar_

_and pathetic_

_and alone in life_

_and mean (X4)_

_But someday I'll be livin' in a big old city_

_and all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Someday I'll be big enogh so you can't hit me_

_and all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_(Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_And all you're every gonna be is mean_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_(Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

I looked at joy and gave her a smug look. I know that this is her birthday gift from Fabian. Im not that stupid. Little did they remember, its my birthday too. But after what they did, how do I expect them to remember?

I knelt down on the edge of the stage. My chest still heaving, and said a few words to Fabian.

"Now look? Im big enough so you cant hit me!" I said smugly.

*After the concert*

I was brushing some of the hairspray out of my hair. It was really late, but the soft light emminating from the lights on the edge of the mirror was comforting.

"Now tell me." Amber said coming up behind me. I was expecting her, but her presence spooked me a little.

"Fine…. I didn't want any of you to know it was me. I didn't even think youd be here let alone in the front row so…." I said covering my lie.

"Fabians pis*ed off." Amber noted sitting in a chair behind me crossing her arms. I could see her in the mirror behind me.

"Yup." I said setting down my hairbrush on the wooden tray infront of the mirror.

"So hes really dead?" Amber asked.

Tears brimmed at the corner of my eyes. I spun around to face her.

I nodded. I put my face in my hands and put a sad attempt to hold back the sobs.

Amber came and hugged me.

"The night he told me…." I managed to get out.

"Im so sorry. By the way. Happy birthday." Amber said slipping a small package into my hand.

"You remembered?" I asked looking up at her.

She nodded and sat back down.

"How could I forget my bff's birthday?" she asked trying miserably to mask her smile.

I smiled back and hugged her.

"Everyone else forgot." I said peeking into the box.

"Actually patricia wanted me to give you this." She said handing me a card.

I carefully tore the envelope open and slowly pulled out the card.

"Nina, im sorry I havnt been in touch. Joy wont let us. I regret ever being friends with her coz shes nothing how I remember her to be. Im sorry Nina. Happy birthday!" I read from patricia's neat handwriting.

"Is it true?" I asked looking up from the card.

She nodded glumly.

"Joy completely outlawed your name." Amber explained.

"Wow." I replied taking the lid off the gift.

"Yea. Shes being a jerk." Amber pouted.

I pulled out a beautifull pair of green earrings and smiled while I admired them.

"Wellll amber um you could be my assistant?" I asked gently removing the earrings from the package and putting them on my ears.

"Really?" she perked.

"Yea. Im here for a few more days. You could come with me back to the states!" I squealed. "Thanks by the way." I said motioning tward my ears.

"OMG yea!" she squealed. We embraced.

"Heres my address while im here. Ill send a limo tomorrow to pick you up?" I asked handing her a business card.

She nodded, greatfully accepting the card.

I watched as one of my best friends disappeared into the blackness of the stage. I could still hear her heels clicking against the wood floor, even if I couldn't see her blonde hair.

*Later that night Amber's POV*

I ran into the house. It was late but everyone was still up… probably the coffee we had before we left. I walked into the common room where everyone was located and set my purse next to the old style phone.

"What a supprise correct?" I asked them as I settled into the fluffieness of the couch.

"Yup." Fabian answered breaking the akward silence I had created.

"Who knew that talentless slut could sing." Joy said like it was nothing. Fabian didn't seem to care.

The words left a sour taste In my mouth.

"Yea good thing im not gonna be hearing any of THAT anymore." I said quietly. Aparently not quietly enough.

"Whys that?" Mara asked standing up from the couch. She glared at me like I was a bug she was going to squish.

"Im leaving tomorrow. Nina asked me to come with her!" I said standing up to meet her eyes. I looked slightly down at her and I gave her my award wining stare. I could see the sacredness glisten from the moonlight shining in the big window.

Mara sat back down quickly and quietly folding her hands in her lap and looking at her feet.

"Coz im the ONLY one besides patricia who bothered to remember her BIRTHDAY was ALSO today thanks to miss princess over there who thinks she has control over EVERYONE. Since Jerome, her BOYFRIEND and her other BFF DIED she has had no friends in this world other than ME. You all don't diserve to even BREATHE the same AIR as her!" I yelled. I stomped my foot to the carpeted floor and my hands formed into tight fists. I have no idea where those words came from.

I calmed myself a little.

"Mina sends thanks to Patricia for not forgetting." I quietly blurted out before turning on my heels to leave.

A warm hand landed on my shoulder stopping me from leaving.

"Amber…" It was Fabian. I was half expecting the whole 'im so sorry and I shouldn't have forgotten nina speech.' I still didn't move.

"You have no right to talk about my girlfriend that way." He said. I couldn't see the espression on his face. I was too buisy looking at the stairwell.

FABIAN RUTTER. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE ANYMORE. YOU LET THAT THING CHANGE YOU!" I yelled pointing behind me at joy. In one movement I brushed the hand off my shoulder and marched up the stairs as fast as my heels would take me.

"Your all just a bunch of jerks aren't you." I muttered to myself.

*JOYS POV*

"What did she call me?" I asked angrily.

"Sweety, its nothing she doesn't have a thought in her head." Fabian said pleadingly placing a hand on my shoulder.

At least he was still falling for it.

"Your right. Shes dumb." I sighed leaning closer. The couch let out a suttle creak from the weight adjustment.

Its ice. I manipulated almost all of them to bow down at my feet. Ambers seeing through this. It's a good thing shes leaving. I chuckled to myself.

In other words I turn 18 today and im so excited! Well so does Mina but who cares about her.

FABIANS POV

Okay so forgetting her birthday kinda stung a bit but whatever. I have something more important on my mind. Ive been 18 for awhile… I think I might propose to joy. This is a HUGE dicision and of course we wont be married until were 20 but still. I already have the ring I just have to work up the courage….

Me and joy sat together in silence. I wonder whats going through her mind?

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! This was a REALLY long chapter I just felt like writing. I want people to tell me YES or NO to Fabian proposing? Haha I already know the answer but im gonna ask it anyways.

Amber is going to leave! Yay!

Im trying to fill space so this will be 3000 words long only 30 more left!

I hope everyone likes this story coz I know I like writing it.

Keep on reading coz I have no idea how long I can keep this up… probably 20 chapters or so at the leingth im going at.

3000 words!


	10. Chapter 10, UH OH

Me: OMG im soooo happy! I posted chapter 9 yesterday and I already have 5 reviews :3 Thanks SOOOO much! I don't mind constructive critisizim at all. If my readers are happy im happy!

I don't own HOA or any of that stuff.

CHAPTER 10!

AMBERS POV

I finished packing my stuff just now. I was up in my now empty room jumping on my suitcase trying to get it to shut. The sun was streaming in the window warming the earth from the long night. I lugged a few of my suitcases down the stairs so that I would be ready when the limo got here.

I got down with my last suitcase, setting them by the door when I heard a commotion from the dining room. Everyone was at the table scooping chowmein into their mouths from the chinese takeout cartons. Odd, its breakfast.

Joy reached over to the fortune cookies and snapped open one of them.

"Will you marry me?" she read from the small slip of paper that was coated in fortune cookie crumbs.

Her face lit up when Fabian pulled out a ring.

I could see the shock in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh Fabian…" she said supprised.

"HONK HONK!" I heard from outside.

I smirked. Perfect timing.

"That's for me." I said carrying my suitcases outside.

Joy rolled her eyes.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

I didn't wait to see more.

I walked as fast as the 7 suitcases in my arms would allow. As the driver dressed in his tux and cute hat grabbed my suitcases and put them in the back of the car. I shivered from the morning breeze. I quickly teetered on my heels over to the door for the longest limo I have ever seen. Bigger than my own!

The driver hopped into the front seat and drove me away.

I looked back at the house.

"Good riddance." I mumbled under my breath.

NINA'S POV

"HE WHAT?" I screamed.

"He proposed."

"HE WHAT?" I yelled again sagging onto my white comforter that was neatly spread on my bed.

"Its true Nina. He did it this morning." Amber sighed.

I was at a loss for words. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a waterbottle from the stainless steel fridge.

"I cannot believe it." I said. I ducked to avoid the yellow pendant lights hanging from the ceiling. I sagged into my black sofa a few feet away.

"Well believe it." Amber called from her bedroom.

I was currently in a 3 bedroom 4 bathroom apartment on the top floor. The walls on all sides were glass. I gave her the pink one with the big closet. (Don't ask)

"Why cant he see that shes such a slut?" I asked more to myself than anything.

"I know right?" amber said coming up behind me.

"Amber it means a lot that you came." I said.

"No problem." She replied.

"Yea next week we'll be in the states. Believe it or not, my other apartment is bigger than this." I said.

"WOW Nina. Just wow. Your life is SOOO fantastic now that your like a mega star." Amber said.

I blushed at this.

"Yea… thanks to Jerome." I said.

"Nina…." Amber said sympatheticly.

"If he wouldn't have taken me to that karaoke place I wouldn't be here right now." I said. My voice was cracking and tears were threatening to spill.

She hugged me.  
>"ittl be alright… do you want me to call you nina, or Mina?" she asked trying to cheer me up.<p>

I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Nina." I replied.


	11. Chapter 11, PRANKING!

Me: Okaye! Im writing yet ANOTHER chapter I hope you like it!

I don't own HOA or any of that stuff.

CHAPTER 11!

FABIAN'S POV

Well. I did it. No turning back now I guess.

I was thinking that night. Tossing and turning in the dark room. The suttle sound of mick snoring kept me awake.

Eventually I drifted off….

NINA'S POV

"Amber…. AMBER?" I whispered shaking her.

She moaned and lifted the pink eye cover off her head.

"What?" she asked.

"Amber im going to go prank Fabian. Come with?" I asked her.

I dressed all in black. I had all I needed… a mirror, some tape, an air horn, and a permanent marker. muahahaha

"You know im in!" she said swinging her legs off the bed.

*AT THE HOUSE*

I slid the window open to Fabian and Micks room.

I boosted amber through the window and she hopped in.

I climbed in myself.

I looked over at Fabian and nodded.

Of course Fabian had his mouth WIDE open. Perfect. I slipped some knockout drops into his open mouth. 5 min it took so I slipped some into Micks mouth as well. Oh I feel soooo evil.

I waited for the drops to take effect.

Being oh so quiet and sneaky we turned on our headlights. I gave a marker to Amber and I took one as well.

I walked over to the snoring Fabian and pinched his nose. He didn't even stir so I guess hes knocked out.

I pulled the lid off the marker and it gave a satisfying pop.

I positioned the sharpie in my black gloved hand and slowly drew a moustache on his face. Not only that, but a pair of glasses and a go T.

Next I pulled back the covers so that I could see his chest. He didn't have a shirt on. perfect.

Okay so it took awhile to write this because I was writing it as mirror writing. When I finished I stood back to admire my work. I clicked the lid back on the pen. I looked over and amber did a pretty good job with mick as well. Satisfied, I slowly made my way to the window and pulled in a tall full body mirror and taped it to the door. Perfect.

"Hey amber." I whispered.

"What?" she asked snapping the lid back on her pen.

"Joy to?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded eagerly.

We slipped up the stairs un noticed by Trudy and everyone else. We opened Joys door a crack. Because there were 2 rooms and 3 girls, Patricia and joy roomed together and mara by herself. We snuck in when we saw that both were asleep we slipped some drops into their mouths and continued to draw on them.

We were about to leave. We both climbed out the window.

"Amber go start the car." I said.

She nodded and ran over to the car and started it.

I took the air horn out of my bag and taped the button down and I quickly threw it into Fabian and Micks room. I slammed the window shut and ran out to the car and we drove away.

I FEEL SO EVIL! Muahaha

Me and Amber laughed the whole way home coz while we were there we also slipped some webcameras into places of the house and we can see the images on our laptop. Just so that we can see them freak out!

FABIAN'S POV  
>!<p>

OH MY GOD MY EARS ARE BLOWING IN RIGHT NOW!

Some idiot put an air horn in our room and its going off and it HURTS!

I ripped the tape off.

Bliss.

I looked at the clock.

9 am!

Wow.

Seems like SOMEONE would come turn this thing off!

I walked over to the door… there was a mirror on it. I took one look and screamed like a little girl. A note was written on my chest.

"Dear Fabes, hope you like the prank! Your fiancé looks just as nice : ) I hate your guts and if your wondering, Yes. Its permanent marker! Lots of hate, Nina." I read. Great. Just great. Just to compliment the note I had glasses, a moustache, and a go T that I don't remember having when I went to sleep.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" I heard from upstairs. Uh oh.

I marched up the stairs, not bothering to put a shirt on. I slammed open the door.

Oh no.

She didn't.

She did.

Hoys face should be blurred out. Every bad word in the DICTIONARY was written in permanent marker on her face.

Some were ones that I didn't even know.

Yikes.

"WHO DID THIS!" Joy yelled.

"Nina." I replied.

Joy turned around and stormed to the back of the room.

"Uh joy?" I asked.

"HOW COULD SHE!" Joy asked.

"JOY!"

"WHAT?"

The back of her tshirt was cut off and on her back in permanent marker was…

HEY SLUT LOOK IN YOUR BRA! BY THE WAY YOU MIGHT WANNA GET UR UNDERWEAR FROM THE SIDEWALK!

I read it out loud to her.

She reached her hand into her bra and pulled out….

What was that?

"EWEWEWEWEWEWEW! SQUID!" she squealed tossing it out the window.

She looked out the window and gasped.

I peeked out and it was hard to contain my laughter.

Joys underwear, pink bras and sequence underwear was GLUED to the sidewalk. A crowd was starting to gather at the sight.

PATRICIA'S POV  
>I grumbled and woke up.<p>

It was 8 30 am…. A little late. I looked at joy and nearly blacked out coz bad words were written all over her passed out face.

I smirked.

I looked down at my hand and noticed writing.

Hey Patricia! Hope you like Joy in the morning. I read her diary and its pasted to the dining room tabe. That's were I got all the bad words from ;) Thanks for the card! Nina.

I grinned.

She really knew how to pull a prank!

I ran downstairs and peeked open the diary glued to the table and read about half of it before Joy ran downstairs…

Haha I hope you enjoyed this. I know I did.


	12. Chapter 12, joys diary

Me: This chapter is mostly joys diary. Muahahaha!

I don't won HOA or any of that stuff.

JOYS DIARY PATRICIA' S POV

* * *

><p>Monday 21st(may)<p>

Dear diary,

Im going back to Anubis today! Man I hope I get Fabes back. I mean, really, that slut that Patricia told me hes with is totally UNWORTH his attention. Im so gonna try to break them up. Although, Im certain that once he sees my new skimpy top that stupid boy is gonna come crawling back to me and dump this Nina girl like shes a pile of dust. Ill write more later.

Joy

* * *

><p>Tuesday 22nd(may)<p>

I was right! HE did come crawling back to me. I didn't even have to try. I wrapped my arm around him and he totally fell for it and now… NINAS FORGOTTEN! Woo ho! Hes totally clueless that im just using him and ive even got him saying that he hates her!

Joy

* * *

><p>Friday 3rd(June)<p>

Okay so I know that its been awhile. Ive been buisy manipulating peoples minds. Nina left today and I so ripped up her notes that she left. :3 I feel soooo evil. I also cheated on Fabes! Hes such a wimp. He refuses to do it with me and so I had to find someone else! Heheh he doesn't know.

Joy

* * *

><p>Thursday 9th(June)<p>

Jason asked me to go steady today! Haha dumb old Fabes still has NO idea what I did. Even though hes a teacher and EVERY aspect of this relationship is wrong from the fact that im cheating on fabes, to student teacher relationship, and also I told fabes I loved him today haha he doesn't know what to believe. Ambers starting to get suspicious of me and so I turned everyone against her. Its so great to be evil!

Joy

* * *

><p>Monday 13th(June)<p>

Of course she knows how to sing. Of course she said that. I don't care if Nina said f**k u at the end of that vid, its just another way to turn everyone against her! I know that patricias a traitor. She totally still talks about Nina with amber and stuff. Jerome was in the background of the vid. He asctually went with her wow I forgot about him totally.

Joy

* * *

><p>Friday 6th(July)<p>

Jeromes dead? Even though I know I don't care hes really dead. But wow Amber just showed me this totally amazing singer today! I hope Fabes gives me tickets to her concert for my birthday! Its my 18th birthday and im soooo excited I mean, who wouldn't be? Anyways this girl singing sounds SOOO familiar but I cant place my finger on it. Also Jason gave me a heart necklace for our monthaversery! Its so pretty and has pink diamonds real or fake I dunno along the edge! And in the middle it says I love you! J! awww. But Fabes saw it today and asked where I got it from but I lied and said it was from my dad. He actually believed that!

Joy

* * *

><p>Sunday 8th(July)<p>

Nina. My favorite singer is Nina. UGHHHHH! Well I told Fabes that I needed to use the restroom but I soo went over to the dudes that offered fabes a beer and drunk up! Haha I had like 5 of those before I went back and now I have a MASSAVE hangover today. Yuck. I think I may have kissed alfie last night? Honestly I don't remember. It was all a slurry blurr. I did make out with Fabes last night sometime after the concert but he wouldn't let me take his shirt off. That's why I have Jason!

Joy

* * *

><p>Monday 9th(July)<p>

He asked me to marry him today. I had to say yes I guess I mean what else what was I supposed to do? Say no? He would get suspicious. I have to break up with Jason now but whatever. Patricia doesn't suspect a thing, although she did send nina a birthday card. Ill be glad when she follows amber AWAY from this place.

Joy

* * *

><p>PATRICIA'S POV<p>

I heard Joy coming down the stairs so I quickly ripped out the diary pages and stuffed them in my pocket. I ran into the kitchen quickly.

"OH MY GOD MY DIARY!" joy yelled.

"Wow joy you still have a diary?" I asked.

"NO!" she said ripping the diary off the table.

"Then whats that?" I asked.

"NOTHING!" she said clearly flustered. She threw it in the trash.

She ran outside and I heard laughing and yelling. I decided to ignore it.

I ran up to our room and stuffed the diary pages into an envelope along with a short note that I quickly scribbled out.

I sealed it and wrote the address on the top.

I know who would have a good use for these.

END OF CHAPTER! I hope you enJOYed reading joys diary!


	13. Chapter 13, heres my number

Me: SO HAPPY MY REVIEWERS ARE SO GREAT! Thanks for so many wonderfull reviews! And yes, I am a true joy hater

I don't own HOA or any of that stuff

NINA'S POV

I decided to leave that night after I played the prank. Me and amber packed up the few things that we actually got out and hopped on a late night plane to Hollywood.

*In the Hollywood apartment*

"Wow nina, really this place is HEUGE! Its like double the size of my HOUSE and this is an apartment!" amber gushed.

My 6 bedroom 7 ½ bathroom apartment was big I have to admit. It took up 2 full floors of the apartment building and it had 2 kitchens and LOTS of light.

"Well, I have to admit, being a movie star has its perks." I sighed sagging into my comfey white fuz couch.

I heard a knock.

"Someones at the door." Amber called. She was unpacking in her new bedroom.

"State the oubious?" I muttered under my breath.

I swung open the door my eyes drooping to reveal a postman.

"These letters were sent to your Brittan apartment. Here you are." The incredibly cute postman said sliding me the envelopes. He had a big smile on his face.

"Thanks…." I said implying that I wanted a name.

"Trevor." He smiled.

"Thanks heres a tip." I said pulling a slip of paper our of my pocket. I scribbled a note on it. I handed it to him.

"Thanks but…." He said handing it back. He didn't notice that I had written my number on it.

"Keep it." I said pushing it back. I winked and shut the door.

I could hear a faint WOOOHOOO! From the hall and I grinned.

(PS trevor looks like zac efron! :D)

I sunk down onto the couch and slid open the mail. I had 10 letters. Most of them fan mail. I did however receive 2 pieces of mail from the house….

"AMBER MAIL!" I shouted.

She ran into the room supporting her usual preppy pink style.

"Ooooh read." She giggled.

"This ones from patricia." I said reading the writing.

"Dear Nina, okay so I read Joys diary too and I thought that these might come in handy. You know what I want you to do." I read confused.

I pulled out about 7 pages of her diary with 2 pictures attached.

One was Joy peeling her underwear off the sidewalk… that was hilarious. Me and amber both laughed at that.

The other was a picture of 2 people getting married… I didn't know them and written quickly in red marker on the bottom was

Use them here.

Huh. I set them aside on the coffee table to look back at later.

"The other one… oh no." I said sliding the paper out of the envelope. I tried to put it back in the envelope and toss it in the trash but amber stopped me.

"It's a wedding invitation… for Fabian and joy." I sighed while she slid it out of the envelope and gave it a glance over.

"For me." Amber continued.

"Thank god its not for me." I sighed.

"She moved up the date." Amber said.

"To when?" I asked.

"Next month." Amber replied.

*That night*

I was sitting alone on a Friday night alone… sigh.

Amber was out with this cute coffee cart worker and I was all alone.

Ring ring.

The phone was vibrating.

I grabbed it off the counter and threw it up to my hear.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey its trevor."

At that I grinned.

"So put that number to good use huh?" I asked. I realized that I had been unintentionally twirling my hair.

"Yea. Wanna go to the movies?" he asked.

*5 min l8r*

I scribbled a note to amber although she might not be home until late. I threw on some makeup and clothes and walked out the door.

"Hello fantabulous new life." I sighed.

"Goodbye England."

Hope you liked!


	14. Chapter 14, Really Fabes?

Me: Okey heres another chapter!

I don't own HOA or any of that stuff.

JOY'S POV  
>I had to throw away my diary so nobody would get suspicious… But I had daddy order me a new one! Its exactly like my other one! It even has my name on the background of all the pages just like the other one!<p>

"Good morning." Fabes said to me. We walked with eachother to the kitchen.

"Mornin! Hey… I was wondering." I said to him.

"Yea?"

"Listen, I just wanna get this wedding over with. Why don't we just have it next month?" I asked.

He looked a little stunned for a second.

"Sssssure." He stuttered. Ole stutter rutter.

I smirked and walked away.

I walked up to my room and glanced out the window to see Patricia slip an envelope under her mattress. I didn't bother to look at it.

"Hey trish im getting married next month!" I sighed.

She gasped.

"Really joy?" she asked like she could care less.

"You know that you should be happy for me." I said.

"Im not though." She sighed then marched out of the room.

I shrugged and layed down on my bed.

NINA'S POV

It was nighttime and I was just getting back from my date. I had to admit that I really had a good time. It helped me get my mind off of things.

Amber wasn't home yet…. Typical.

I yawned and slipped into some pjs and I layed down on my bed and dozed off.

*The next morning*

The sun streamed in the windows and I sleepily blinked.

"Good morning Nina." Amber yawned when I walked into the livingroom.  
>"Hey ambs. What time did u get back last night?" I yawned.<p>

"Eh, 1 r 2 ish." She replied.

"How was your date?" she asked.

"Oh we went to a movie then icecream. It was fun." I replied.

"Oh that's great!" she said.

"How about you?" I asked.

"Eh I don't think its gonna work." Amber sighed.

I nodded.

I brushed my hair and put on some makeup. I didn't feel like getting dressed just yet.

A knock came at the door.

"Nina! Im paining my nails can you get the door?" she asked.

"Sure." I replied swinging the door open.  
>"oh hey trevor." I said smiling.<p>

"Hey. I had a good time last night. Heres your mail." Trevor replied happily handing me the mail.

"Me to. Call me again sometime." I replied twirling my hair.

He smiled.

"will do." He said.

We parted ways and I shut the door behind him.

"So whats the mail?" amber asked.

I flipped through it.  
>"Fan mail mostly with one letter from… Fabian?" I said pulling out one of the letters.<p>

"What in the world is fabes doing sending you a letter?" amber yelled.

She was going to get up when she remembered her nails and sat back down again.

I slowly walked tward a chair while I slid the envelope open carefully.

"Hey Nina. Um I know that I havnt been the nicest in the world and I know that joy told me not to but here." I read confused from the letter.

I also pulled out a wedding invitation. For me this time.

"So after all he did he wants me to come to his wedding?" I said slapping the letter down on the table. Amber reached over and grabbed the letter off the table and scanned it.

"Looks like it. You should so do it!" amber squealed.

"But amber, I don't want to." I wined.

"You could dress all pretty and make him regret dumping you though!" amber complained.

"Fine." I gave in.

"Yes!" she said capping her nail polish and setting it down.

Hope you liked!


	15. Chapter 15, i object

Me: Im doing 2 chapters in a row!

I don't own HOA or any of that stuff

*This takes place the day before the wedding*

JOY'S POV

Everything was ready! It was a small wedding in a church with all the Anubis people and family. I had my dress picked out! I was getting my nails painted and my hair done right now.

NINA'S POV

Luckely I worked in a hair salon for a year or two back in America coz itll come in handy now! Me and amber had gone over a few days before to be early. Now its time for some pre-wedding sabatoge!

While the hair dresser was mixing joy's hair dye I slipped another ingredient into the mix! Haha this oughta be interesting.

*later*

"OH MY GOD WHY IS MY HAIR RED?" I heard joy yell.

I smirked.

My job here is done.

I ran out the back door and back to the apartment.

*The wedding day*

"Ambs! You don't need to do my hair!" I yelled angrily.

"Im sorry nins, but you do need to look nice for your friends wedding!" She said trying to grab some of my hair with her flat iron.

"they are no friend of mine anymore." I grumbled allowing her to flatten some of my hair.

"But you have known eachother for YEARS!" Amber said happily straitening my hair.

"Trust me. I know that you don't like that they are marrying, but its all for the best!" Amber said.

I groaned. After what happened, after my heart was crushed, she was so oblivious. It's like the only person who cared was ME. I DID NOT want them to get married, but what was I supposed to do?

"You still love him don't you?" ambs asked.

"No not at all. I hate him. I just wanna see him with the right person yu no?" I replied.

"Well you could always stop the wedding. There done!" ambes said running through my hair once more with the flat iron.

"Your right." I said more to myself than anyone.

I ran into my room and slipped on my yellow dress and grabbed the diary pages off my bedside table.

"I know what to do with these."

I called patricia.

"Hey." I said when she picked up.

"Oh hey Nins!"she replied.

"Can you bring joys diary to the wedding?" I asked.

She didn't bother asking why. She just agreed.  
>"See you at the wedding." I said.<p>

"You two." She replied.

I ran out the door with amber. So many people asked for my autograph on the way so I signed quickly and was on my way again.

I managed to squeeze into the church just as it was starting.

Joy shot dagger eyes at me as she walked down the isle. She managed to get her hair back to the right color and she was in her unbearably puffy dress.

I tuned out most of the ceremony until…

"Does anybody object to these two being wed?" the guy said.

I slowly stood off the bench and raised my hand. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I object."


	16. Chapter 16 proof

Me: Okay so I read over my story again and ireally don't like it! Ill try to make it betta.

I don't own HOA or any of that stuff.

NINA'S POV

The crowd was silent and joy and Fabian stared at me like I was crazy.

"I object." I said opening my eyes. The crowd gasped and murmered as I marched up to the minister.

"This girl," I said pointing at Joy, "is a cheater. No matter how much I disspize the boy shes marrying, he deserves better than her." I said determinedly.

"What are you talking about?" Joy hissed.

"Yea what are you talking about?" Fabian said intrigued.

"I have proof." I said pulling the diary pages from my purse.

Joy saw them and made a move to grab them from my hands. I dodged.

"I cheated on Fabes! Hes such a wimp. He refuses to do it with me and so I had to find someone else! Heheh he doesn't know." I quoted.  
>Fabian looked at joy confused and joy looked worried.<p>

"Heres another entry from her diary!" I said waving the papers in my hand.

"Jason asked me to go steady today! Haha dumb old fabes still has NO idea what I did. Even though hes a teacher and EVERY aspect of this relationship is wrong from the fact that im CHEATING ON FABES, to student teacher relationship, and I also tol fabes that I loved him today." I said quoting another diary page.

The crowd looked shocked.

Fabian looked at joy bewildered.

Joy looked worried.

"Oh and Fabian, that heart necklace that joy said was from her dad, it was from Jason. She also did IT with him." I said smugly.

Fabian was shocked at this and he turned away from Joy. The audience was watching this whole thing go down.

"How do we know that those pages are from my diary? You could have written them up to frame me?" Joy said smugly.  
>Fabian looked back at me and Joy.<p>

"You don't have proof that their from her diary." I heard Fabes mutter.

"Yup I do. Patricia!" I called out.

Fabian looked destroyed.

Patricia stood up.  
>"This is joys diary from under her bed! If youll notice the pages are exactly the same. Also, I was the one to tear those pages out of the diary." She said confidently.<p>

She tossed me the diary and I showed it to Fabian.

He broke down.

"Joy how could you!" He looked dismayed.

"I… I …. Im sorry." Joy sobbed. She ran outta the church at that.

"Listen Nina, im so sorry." Fabian said turning to me.  
>"Listen, Just because your wittle girlfwend cheated on you doesn't mean I forgive you for being such an ass to me. I will never forgive you." I said angrily.<p>

Fabians face dropped at this.

I ran out of the church as well just to find Joy sobbing on the church steps.

"You seriously didn't think youd get away with It did you?" I asked smugly.

"No." she sighed.

"Then whyd you do it?" I asked.

"Because…. I don't know why I did it, I just did." She replied.

"Its gonna hang over you for a long time." I replied sitting next to her.

"I know…." She sighed.

"Joy…" I started.

"Im sorry." She blurted.

I looked at her supprised.  
>"im sorry for taking away your boyfriend, for treating you badly, for turning everyone against you, and for putting whipped cream in your bra that one time." She said soberly.<p>

I giggled a little remembering the moment.

"I forgive you but only because you seem truthfull." I contemplated.

I got up to leave.

"nina." She called.

I turned around.

"Thanks." She smiled.

I smiled back and walked away.

KK so this is NOT the last chapter! Keep readin!


	17. Chapter 17, pizza dude

Me: So im not telling if Fabina is gonna get back together. It makes more ppl read if theres still a chance! I don't wanna lose readers eather so im NOT TELLING and personally, I don't know if Fabina is gonna get back together…. And Im the writer!

I don't own HOA or any of that stuff.

FABIAN'S POV  
>I watched Nina walk into the morning fog. Man… I should have listened to her. She told me that joys a slut and that I shouldn't be with her but I didn't listen. I wasted a good while on that girl only to have her cheat on me like how I did with Nina. Wow. It stings this bad to have joy cheat on me…. No wonder Nina was so devastated.<p>

"Hey." Amber said flatly walking up behind me.

"Hey." I replied soberly.

"I tried to tell you." Amber sighed.

"You knew?" I asked.

"I figured. I saw her and Jason kiss." She replied.

"Why didn't you tell me that!" I asked angrily.

"YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A CHANCE!" she yelled. I saw her take a few deep breaths. "You were all up my back about don't call my girlfriend that oh shes not guilty of that oh this oh that." She said trying to do a bad impression of me.

"I was not like that!" I exclaimed.

"Fabian, when are you going to open your eyes." She said disappointed. "I thought you were better than this." She walked away before I could reply.

I walked outside and saw Joy there.

"Hey Fabes." She sighed.

"Hey." I said awkwardly.

"Listen, im sorry." Joy explained in a sorry voice.

"Joy, I forgive you for what you did." I said forgivingly.

"You do?" she asked hopefully.

"Im not gonna marry you though." I said.

She sighed.

"well, I guess I shoulda saw that coming." She sighed.

I watched her slip the ring off her finger and she put it in my hand. She closed my hand around the ring with both of her hands.

"Im really and truly sorry." She said before she got up and walked away.

NINA'S POV

That night I stormed into my apartment.

I threw my purse on the table and sunk my butt down into the couch. I buried my face into a pillow.  
>"GGGRRRR." I groaned.<p>

"What happened?" amber asked me.

"My date with trevor didn't go very well." I grumbled.

"What happened." She said more than asked.

"There was a clown, a guy doing the disco and someone got pantsed. Need I say more?" I asked taking my face out of the pillow.

She grimaced.

"No I got it." She said.

"I broke up with him." I sighed.

"Well, Not all relationships work out." Amber said comfortingly.

"I know. Trust me." I laughed.

"I ordered pizza." Amber said.

"Good coz at the resteraunt some guy stepped on my plate." I said.

"Wait how did he…" amber asked.

"Amber, its best you don't ask. Lets just say that that was some game of leapfrog." I sighed.

"Whered you go anyways?" amber asked.

There was a knock at the door.

"Thankyou pizza dude." I said greatfully. Amber laughed.

I opened the door to reveal a very cute pizza dude.

"Wow. First the post man now the pizza dude? This world must love me today!" I joked taking the pizza and giving him a generous tip.

"Listen theres this customer survey and I need your name and number." He smirked.

"Way ahead of you! But first I need your name." I grinned.

"Matthew knight. Yours?" matthew grinned.(look him up hes real! Hes in my babysitters a vampire as well. He plays ethan)

"Nina, better known as Mina Martin." I said taking a pen out of my pocket. I wrote my name and number in large letters on his arm.

"thanks Nina. I assure you youll be hearing from me soon." He said leaving.

"Wow. Why do you get all the luck? I ordered the pizza why do you get the guy!" Amber complained.

"It works out that way." I shrugged.

We laughed and continued to eat the pizza.


	18. Chapter 18, date with fabes?

Me: Okay so I feel like nobodys reading anymore. Ive had a MAJOR drop in reviews and viewers so If I don't get more I QUIT!

I don't own HOA or any of that stuff.

*4 Years later*

NINA'S POV  
>"UUU GGG HHH." I moaned sinking myself into the couch.<p>

"What is wrong exactly?" Amber asked.

"The fact that I quit my job, and im still single." I groaned.

"Well I mean your still RICH like millionare rich and Im sure youll find someone!" amber exclaimed tying to cheer me up.

"I know im rich but matthew didn't work out and neither did the other guys that ive dated. Im like in a rut!" I said leaning back and groaning.

"Well… I mean you could always go back to…" amber said nervously.

"No. Im never going back to Fabian. I mean for all I know he could be married… Again. I havnt talked to him since the joy thing." I argued.

Amber sighed.

"Well I mean I didn't make you the alfa couple for nothing." She mumbled.

"Whaddu mean by that?" I asked genuinely confused.

"I mean If joy hadn't have come along you two would be married by now." Amber explained.

"But she did and now Fabes has ruined all chances with me." I said stubbornly.

"Let me ask you this. Do you still have feelings for him?" Amber asked.

"i.. no." I stated nervously.

"You do, don't you!" amber exclaimed excitedly.

"Honestly amber, I don't know. I mean after what he did to me I should hate him… but I just cant hate him." I sighed.

"YOU SOOOOOO LUV HIM!" she squealed standing up from the couch.

"Amber…" I tried to stop her but she ran out of the apartment anyways grabbing her purse.

"BE BACK LATER!" I could hear her voice as she ran down the hall.

The only thing I could do was chuckle to myself and watch some crummy soaps on the TV.

AMBERS POV

YEESSSS! THE ALFA COUPLE COULD STILL HAVE A CHANCE!  
>Wow I gotta stop yelling in my head. Its giving me a headache.<p>

I hopped into my pink convertible and drove the 5 min it took to get to Fabian's place.

I literally jumped out of my car and banged on the door to the small white town house as loud as I could.

Fabian swung open the door and grinned a little when he saw It was me.

"Are you still single?" I gasped after I could breathe.

"Hello to you too amber." Fabian said sarcasticly.

"Amswer my question." I stated seriously.

"Yes amber. I am. Now come in." Fabian stated leading me into the house.

I sat down on the black sofa.  
>"No offence but why are you here?" Fabian asked.<p>

"Nina just admitted to me that she still loves you." I squealed.

"She did!" Fabian said happily.

"I mean, why do you think I care?" He said trying to cover up what he just said.

"Fabian, I know for a fact that you still love her." I stated seriously.

"Maybe I don't, maybe I do. Why do you care?" Fabian said trying to be vague.

"Just meet me at that little café around the corner in an hour k?" I replied with a devious smile.

He thought about it for a moment.

"Kay." He replied.

*Back at the apartment*

"hey nins." I said momentarily sitting down.

"Your back already? Whered you go?" She questioned.  
>"Oh I just met this cute guy and I want you to go down with me to the coffee shop around the corner to meet him!" I squealed.<p>

"Amber… must i?" she asked.

"Yes. No need to wallow in self pitty when you could be having fun. Now come, ill make you Beautifull!" I exclaimed.

She sighed and followed me into my room.  
>Matchmaker Amber strikes again! <p>

Now seriously if people aren't reading I WILL QUIT.


	19. Chapter 19, you made me cry

Me: Im touched! 7ppl want me to continue writing and lemmie tell you that means the WORLD to me. Literally im tearing up as we speak. Thanks sooo much Im soooo touched! Theres a LOT of feelings expressed in this chapter. I hope you like it!

I don't own HOA or any of that stuff.

NINA'S POV

Amber(Of course) Dressed me in a pink ruffuly top with pale blue riped shorts and a pair of white flats.

It wasn't that I didn't want to go…. Wait. That is it. I didn't want to go.

Amber plucked me down at a small table and I munched on my scone and took a sip of the boiling hot coffee that I ordered.

"Oh, here he is now!" amber exclaimed standing up.

Me and Fabian made eye contact.

He turned around and walked twards the door.

Amber of course got up and dragged him to the table.

"Okay I know. But you two really need to make up NOW." Amber pouted.

I suddenly found my shoes to be interesting. I didn't want to look him in the eyes.

"Now converse and make up or else I wont let you leave." Amber stated equely as pouty as before.

"Hey." I muttered.

"hi." He grumbled.

"You still love me?" he asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Amber sat back and listened.

"Who said I did?" I asked looking him in the eye with a determined look.

"Amber said you did." He replied like I was asking him a stupid question.

"Well I said I wasn't sure coz you acted like such a jerk to me that I didn't know if I would forgive you or not." I scoffed glaring at amber.

"I acted like a jerk to you?" Fabian scoffed.

"Yes you did!" I raised my voice.

"No I didn't! You acted like a jerk to me!" he yelled standing up slightly.

Other people in the resteraunt gave us a questioning look so I flashed them a smile and sat Fabian down using one hand.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who cheated then dumped me. You're the one who didn't care. You're the one who said we'd be together forever. You're the one who said you loved me. But it was all a lie wasn't it?" I argued. Tears were brimming on my eyes and my voice cracked at the end.

"This didn't go at all like I thought it would." I heard amber mutter under her breath.  
>A tear slipped down my cheek and I averted my gaze to the window and waited for his comeback.<p>

"What are you talking about? I never said any of that." Fabian argued.

"Don't you remember? Night after prom. First date. Do you not remember ANYTHING? Sure you may not remember, but a girl NEVER forgets when a guy tells her he loves her." I replied letting another tear stream down my face.

"What about when you said all that crap to me huh? What about that? Did you have to be so harsh?" He countered smugly.

"Fabian Rutter, if I recall I only bad mouthed you ONCE at the end of that video. I really wish I could take that back, but you deserve every name ive called you. You really do. What did I do? Oh I said something dirty, and I expressed my emotions. What did you do? Let me count the ways, if I have enough fingers too. You cheated on me. You told me you loved me when you didn't. You dumped me. You forgot about me. You bad mouthed me. You totally think you did NOTHIG wrong here and that I hate you for nothing. You said you hated me. Huh, its like 8 to 1 right? So why am I the one apologizing here when you are mostly to blame?" I cried. Tears were now running out of my eyes and down my face. I got up to leave and walk out. Amber was shaking her head and looking soberly at me.  
>"Nina…" Fabian started guiltily. I turned around and crossed my arms.<p>

"Nina, I really didn't realize that I hurt you that bad… and im sorry." He said. I could see the shine in his eyes, like he was about to cry too.

"So you think that you can just say sorry and make me forget about you making the past 6 years of my life a living hell huh?" I said sadly. I turned around so that my back was to him.

"Well I mean I said im sorry what more can I do?" he said sheepishly.  
>"so this is a game to you am I correct?" I asked.<p>

"What do you mean by that?" he asked me concerned.

"Your just apologizing without really knowing what you did wrong. Well im not going to forgive you until you understand the pain that you put me through. I feel that I have said all that I can so now im leaving." I stated. That followed with me storming out of the restaurant.

FABIAN'S POV

She was so right.

So right.

I didn't understand what I did to her and I don't know if I ever will.

"Fabian why." Was all that amber could say.

"Why what." I added glumly.

"Why did you have to do it? Why did you have to dump her, why did you have to be such a bitch, why did you have to be so arrogant?" she asked calmly.

"Honestly amber, I don't know. I didn't see how I hurt her until now I guess and now that I have I feel horrible. I cant make it up to her though." I said sadly running my fingers through my hair.

"Shes hurting Fabian. She has been ever since you did this to her. You left her, Jerome died, Her gran died a week later…" amber said.

I was shocked.

"Her gran died?" I asked.

"Yea. She didn't tell anyone coz nobody really cared. She didn't have a shoulder to cry on Fabian." Amber said shaking her head like this was all a nightmare that she would wake up from.

"I wish…. I wish I could rewind time. I wish that I could make all this never happen." I mumbled shutting my eyes tight.

But to my dismay when I opened my eyes I saw amber still standing there, still giving me a disappointed look that had been painted on her face since this whole argument broke out..

"Im still here." She replied.

"I wish you weren't." I groaned.

She nodded understandably.

"Fabian you really messed up." She said.

"State the ouvious will ya?" I said jokingly.

She chuckled coldly at that remark.

"Im going home now." I said awkwardly walking out the door of the café.

I had a LOT of thinking to do.

Okay so I rather liked this chapter and I hope you did to. Its more about Nina expressing her feelings and Fabian finally realizing what he did. Lemmie tell you, its still a possibility that they'll get together.

Whew, it felt sooooo good to get that out.


	20. Chapter 20, revenge?

Me: I WANNA WRITE MORE! Haha but I mean If I do write more its not like an angry mob is gonna come after me. I mean im not that bad of a writer…. Right? Haha

I don't own HOA or any of that stuff!

FABIAN'S POV  
>Man I messed up. I totally wrecked her life and I didn't realize it.<p>

I sulked back to the diner I always like to go to.

I sat in the usual seat in the way back.

"Hi, I'm Janelle, and ill be your server today…" she started. At that moment we made eye contact. I stared into her beautifull purpleish eyes with a scared puppydog look.

"May I take your number?" she grinned.

"Uh yea." I stuttered. I mentaly slapped myself. The famous stutter rutter I thought I ditched a few years back.

I scribbled down my number and handed it to her and she did the same.

"Now i need your name?" she said greatfully.

"Fabian, Fabian rutter." I smiled.

"Well you know I should be getting back to work but my boss always says, Make the customer feel at home so…." She said slyly shifting into the seat across from me.

"So tell me about yourself?" She said.

"Okay so I live about a block from here, I made a HEUGE mistake and that's prettymuch all." I said.

"Whats the mistake?" she asked me genuinely intrigued.

"I kinda really messed up with this girl Nina Martin like I treated her like crap and now I have to make it up to her somehow." I sighed.

"Wait, Nina Martin?" she clarified.

I nodded. "Why?" I asked.

"no, no its nothing. Nevermind." She replied suddenly getting all nervous.

Great now I ruined my chances with her.

"I gotta get back to work, bi!" she said suddenly getting up from the table. I watched as she ran over to the boss and ask something. After that she tore off her apron and hat and ditched the place.

Gosh what did I do this time?

JANELLE'S POV  
>Nina Nina Martin.<p>

I know her.

I ran around the block and banged on the door to the biggest apartment.

Amber swung open the door.

"Oh hi Janelle! Come on in. I havnt seen you in ages!" she rambled on.

"Yea that's great n all but I REALLY need to talk to Nina." I panicked.

"Shes… uh… sobbing into her pillow right now. Can I take a message?" she asked.

"no I need to speak to her PRONTO." I stated.

Me and Nina had been friends for a few years and weed see eachother occasionally.

"Fine fine." Amber replied quietly.

She lead me into Nina's room where I saw her doing exactly what amber said she was doing…. Sobbing into her pillow.

"Hey Nins." I said quietly.

"Oh hey Janelle." She said quickly sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"I need to talk to you." I stated quickly.

"What about?" she asked confused.

"Fabian." I stated. I knew that It was a touchy subject.

She stood up.  
>"I don't wanna talk about that bitch thankyou." She stated angerly.<p>

"Listen, he likes me. We met a few minuts ago and I have his number. I know the pain he put you through. Just say the word, and I can break his heart just as badly, if not worse than he broke yours." I stated.

"Do it." She said without hesitation.


	21. Chapter 21, Jerome?

Me: After a LOT of great reviews, heres chapter 21! Also , I will be gone this weekend and I may not be able to update until Friday of next week. Sorry!

I don't own HOA or any of that stuff.

Janelle's POV

Okay so after that little talk I had with Nina I decided to go back to the resteraunt.

I saw Fabian sitting there at the table still with his head in his hands picking at his meal.

I quietly tiptoed over and slid into the seat across from him.

He slowly looked up at me and I smiled at him as flirtily as I could.

"Thought you left?" he asked me.

"Oh uhhh…." I stuttered trying to come up with an excuse. "No, I forgot the time and I had to meet my mom somewhere so…" I covered. Lame excuse, sure, but it worked.

"Oh okay." He said looking a little more cheery.

We talked for about an hour. We got pretty well aquainted. I have a date with him tonight.

I was thinking about the plan the whole time though.

Im gonna make him fall in love with me and then im gonna let him know that my ex is coming back and then when my ex does im gonna leave Fabes for my ex and not break up with him, just as he did to Nina.

The plan is perfect. I just need to make him fall in love with me…. And find a perfect ex. Someone that he knows would be perfect.

Alfie is single, but last time I saw him we never really got along.

Jerome's dead and id rather not date a corpse. I never met him but I know what he looks like from Nina's pictures.

Mick is engaged rite now so thatd be rude to get him to date me.

UGGGHHH

Why is this so hard!

We bid our fairwells and I waltzed back to the kitchen.

"Hey jan, theres a customer out there go get him." My co worker said to me.

"Kk." I replied.

I walked out and collided with someone.

"Oh im sorry!" his deep voice said.

"No im sorry…" I said.

He held out his hand and I grabbed it. He pulled me up and I looked up into his deep smoky sky blue eyes. He ran his other hand through his dirty blonde hair.

He looked familiar somehow….

That's it.  
>"Im so sorry for running into you." He said.<p>

I looked up at him.

"No problem Jerome."

I no this was shorter than usual I just thought this was a good place to stop. More tomorrow possibly.


	22. Chapter 22, i love you

Me: Im soooo glad that people like this! I tried to make the last cliffie interesting and I guess it was!

I don't own HOA or any of that stuff.

JEROMES POV  
>"W… what makes you think im this Jerome person? Who are you anyways?" I stuttered.<p>

"No Jerome. I know its you. Nina is like one of my best friends and I have seen many pictures of you two. Im Janelle. And while were asking questions, Why are you not dead?" she asked me.

I sighed. My shoulders fell. My game is up.

"Don't tell. Please don't tell Nina." I pleaded.

"Why shouldn't i?" she asked.

She was making this soooo difficult.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me down the street.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Where you belong." She replied not taking her eyes off the street ahead.

I watched as she knocked on the door. A perky blonde that I knew so well swung open the door.

"Jerome?" she said confused.

I didn't get to say a thing before I was drug into the house and sat down on the couch. Nina walked in at that moment.

"J… Jerome?" she stuttered, letting the folded clothes in her arms fall to the floor.

"Ill leave you two alone." Amber said dragging Janelle out of the room with her.

On her way out she whispered to me.

"You better explain." She hissed.

I nodded sheepishly.

Nina sat down across from me on the couch.

"Jerome…. Why?" she sobbed.

It hurt me inside to see her cry.

"Nina…" I stuttered.

"Jerome, you were dead." She replied.

"Nina, let me explain, from the very beginning." I argued.

She nodded, urging me to go on.

"Okay so um that night, the night that I uh 'died', you took me to the doctors and you left me there. I faked it. Faked everything. That call that you got the next morning, that was me. I acted like the doctor and I told you that I was dead. I used a manaquin on the day of the funeral, I knew that you wouldn't want to see 'me' so I figured id be okay. And I was. Im really sorry for faking this whole thing. But whether you realize it or not, its better for you and your life that I was out of the picture." I explained.

Nina sat back in shock for a few seconds.

"Why Jerome, why? The one person that I was truly happy with ditched me. You ditched me!" she sobbed.  
>I watched a few tears slip out of her eyes and I took my hand and gently wiped them off her face.<p>

"Jerome, I don't know if im happy to know that your not dead, or incredibly mad at you for leaving me." Nina said embracing me in a hug.

"Nina, I didn't want to leave you. I really didn't. But I saw what this argument with Fabian was doing to you. You were more frustrated and depressed. I wanted you to face him and make this better by yourself. If I was there you could have ignored this and went back to me. No I couldn't have done that to you. You needed to forget me to fix this with Fabian." I explained, still embracing her.

We pulled apart.

"I understand now." She whimpered.

"I knew you would. I was going to tell you eventually when you made up with Fabian but I guess…. Um that's out of the question now." I said rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

She pulled me in and kissed me. She poured all her passion into that kiss and I could tell.

Sparks were flying.

"You can stay, right?" she said hopefully when we pulled apart.

"No. I will be back when this whole scene blows over." I said comfortingly.

She nodded.

I got up and walked to the door. I opened it and stepped out. As the door was shutting behind me I heard Nina whisper…

"I love you Jerome."

That put a smile on my face.

"I love you too Nina." I whispered.

Hows that? Chapters comin soon.


	23. Chapter 23, The plans off?

Me: Okay so not as many reviews as I would like…. Oh well.

I don't own HOA or any of that stuff.

*This is 3 months later*

Fabian's POV

Man I love this girl.

I was sitting across from her at the café and we were sharing a biscuit and sipping our coffee.

"Hey boo?" she asked me.  
>"Yuhuh?" I asked her.<p>

"Um…. This is hard to say…" she stuttered. I looked at her worriedly.

"Your not breaking up with me are you?" I asked concerned.

"Nononono. Um… My ex is kinda coming to town. You don't need to worry coz I don't like him anymore… he just wants to get back together." She said nonchelauntly.

"as long as you don't fall back in love with him." I joked.

She laughed not really giving me an answer, but I just brushed it away.

"Anyways, you wanna go see a movie later?" I asked.

"Yea sure." She replied stuffing the last bit of biscuit in her mouth.

We walked hand in hand down the street.

Janelle's POV

Its all set for Jerome to be my ex. But do I really wanna break it with Fabes?  
>What are you saying Janelle! Hes the jerk that broke your bffs heart, don't fall in love with this dude! You should hate him!<p>

But do I?

No nonono, I cant fall in love with this guy.

NINA'S POV  
>"Hey amber! Come check this out!" I yelled from the couch.<p>

I was lounging watching one of those funny 'Where are they now?' shows.

"Yea?" she asked peeking her head out from her room and coming over.

"Watch this!" I laughed pressing play on my remote.  
>"Now on Where Are They Now? Mina Martin. Where is she now? After her final concert 2 years ago she supposedly dropped off the face of the earth. A few reported sightings of this popstar were reported, but now where is she now? Roumors are that she developed a fatal disease and died, but who knows."<p>

I pressed pause and me and amber erupted in a fit of laughter.

"Oh amber, these people…" I sighed.

"Yea I know." She replied still giggling

I heard a knock at the door.

"Ill get it." I groaned standing up and walking to the door.

I swung it open.

"Hey Jerome! Come in!" I said surprised.

"Um hey." He said

"Why are you here? I havnt seen you in 3 months!" I said still as surprised.

"Um yea do you know why I just got a call from Janelle saying that the plan is off?" Jerome said.

OKAY so this is so short but I was outta ideas. Heres what I say; More reviews longer chapters!


	24. Chapter 24, is it love or not

Me: 2 reviews…. Really? Only 2 reviews on chapter 23 so AGAIN, More ppl are reading than I no of so PLEASE review after u read! ALSO the initials AW are supposed to be AM sorry typo!

I don't own HOA or any of that stuff

OKAY SO NOT VERY MANY REVIEWS SO ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER SORRY

Nina's POV

"Um, What do you mean. Why is the plan off?" I asked worriedly.

"Janelle just called me and she was like 'Oh by the way the plans off I don't want you to be my fake ex so….' Then she hung up." Jerome exclamed frustratedly running his fingers through his hair.

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and scrolled through my contacts. James… Janelle. I pressed the call button.  
>"Oh hey Nina…" Janelle said nervously.<p>

"Janelle why is the plan off!" I half yelled into the phone.

"Uh gotta go bye!" Janelle said nervously. I heard a dial tone.

"Whatd she say?" amber asked eagerly.

"She hung up on me." I stated confused.

JANELLE'S POV  
>Aw man what have I done!<p>

I really wanna hate Fabes But… I kinda love him….

DAMN WHY DOES THIS STUFF ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!

I know what I gotta do.

I picked up my phone.

"Fabes?" I asked.

"Hey Cupcake what is it?" he asked. I smiled.

"Can you come over?" I asked sweetly.

I heard a dial tone on the other end.

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door.

I opened it up to see a panting Fabian.

"Hey." He gasped.

"I need to talk to you." I said leading him into the house.

"Oh no…" he sighed.

"Nonono. Not that, im not breaking up with you… but I don't know if youll break up with me." I nervously twittled my thumbs.

"What do you mean by that?" Fabian asked looking genuinely confused.

"Fabian, The only reason I went out with you was to get revenge. Im Nina's Best friend. I was supposed to have my fake ex come back to town and then id dump you for him after I promised not to and then break your heart like you did to Nina's." I blurted out.

Fabian sat down on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What kept you from doing what I deserved?" he asked.

"Love. Love kept me from it." I murmered.

We stood in akward silence for a while after that.

AGAIN, LESS REVIEWS = SHORTER CHAPTERS


	25. Chapter 25, forget me not

Me: I got 4 revviews on chapt 24… but I need to catch up on words so I no that its awhile since ive updated but im setting a high goal of 1,000 words! Lets hope I can make it!

I don't own HOA or any of that stuff.

NINA'S POV

Um OKAY…

"You don't think…." Amber asked.

"That she fell in love with him?" I finished.

"Oh, yea sure… that's what I was thinking." Amber stated nervously.

Me and Jerome looked at her questionly.

I shrugged and went back to discussing.

FABIAN'S POV

Love… does that mean she loves me?

"You love me?" I asked.

She hesitated.

"Yea." She blushed.

I smiled wide at this.

"I love you to." I whispered.

I stood up and got really close to her.

We looked into eachothers eyes and kissed.

LINE

I reached up with a shaky hand to knock on the door.

A perky blonde opened up.

"Ummm hey." I said.

"What are YOU doing here?" Amber asked with aditude.

"Nina." I implied.

She rolled her eyes and let me in.

I stepped into the house. My shoes echoing on the tile floor.

"NINA!" Amber called from behind me.

"WHAT IS IT AM… oh its you." She said unenthusiasticly.

"Janelle told me everything." I stated.

"I figured. Talk about unreliable." She scoffed.

"Nina…" I sympathetacly stated.

"Fabian, don't. You wont feel the pain that I did." She said.

"Im soooooo sorry Nina. Cant you put this behind us?" I said. I could feel tears running down my face.

"no. I cant." She said turning so that she wasn't facing me anymore.

Well if I hurt her that bad and she wont forgive me I guess its not worth making up with her.

I sighed and walked out of the apartment.

JEROMES POV

I waited until Fabian left. Nina came in crying.

"Nins, what did he do?" I sighed.

I pulled her onto my lap and sat down on a chair. I hugged her and she leaned her head up against my chest. I rubbed her arm.  
>"He said he was sorry but I s s still cant forgive him." She sobbed.<p>

"Nins, ittl be alright." I comforted.

"How Jerome. How."

"Ill move back in." I decided.

This is going nowhere. We just need to start over.

"Start over." I added.

She nodded and fell asleep in my arms.

LINE

NINA'S POV

I awoke the next day feeling as refreshed as ever. Although I honestly don't remember much. I mean I remember my name and I know what I was a pop star and what I learned in school, but for some reason I don't remember like what I had for dinner last night. That stuff.

"Good morning darling!" I exclaimed giving Jerome a kiss on the cheek

"Morning? Why are you so cheery?" he asked.

"Eh its just a great day!" I exclaimed.

"Okay.. what about Fabian?" he asked. I looked at him questionly.

"Who?" I asked.

"Um Fabian, the guy you have been fighting with for the past 5 years?" he asked.

"Doesn't ring a bell." I said. I seriously don't know what he is talking about.

He groaned.

"when I said to start over I didn't mean like this." He said it barely audable but I could still hear him. I shrugged it off though.

FABIAN'S POV  
>Man I hope my plan worked. I cant deal with the pain of everytime I see Nina she gets mad at me. So I slipped forget me drops into her mouth last night… I kinda broke into her house. Just so you know though it doesn't make her forget everything, but makes her forget a lot. If Janelle knew I bet you shed break up with me…<p>

JOY'S POV

Man. My life has been TOTALLY miserable since Fabes dumped me. My family disowned me and now… uh I have a kid. Surprise? And im only 23. Shes 4 and her name is Mandie. Leaving her with a babysitter, I went out and walked up to Fabes's house. Yea, im kinda his personal stalker. I even know what his favorite store is to shop at! Haha I need to get him back though. He is the only person a have a chance with. I snuck into the back window… presumably his bedroom. I sorted through his drawers and flung open the closet, scattering clothes everywhere . But when I lifted up his pillow I saw an oldfasioned bottle that said FORGET ME. I read the instructions.

"Think about whatever you want the person to forget then slip 3 drops. No more, no less, into their mouth. May take up to 2 days to be in effect, After 1 month, it will become permanent. A kiss from their first love will snap them out of it." I read. I almost put the bottle down when I noticed some faded writing on the bottom. I slowly read it. "For reverse effects, put drops into their eyes and think about what you want them to remember." It went on about warnings of some sort, but I ignored them. I quickly hid the bottle in my coat. I was about to climb back out the window when I heard voices coming from the hall outside. The window accidently slammed shut.

"Whos there?" Fabian called. I franticly looked around and hid under the bed.

I heard him come through the door.

"Okay I guess nobody." I heard him say. A girl giggled. He has a GIRLFRIEND?

"Yea I guess." She said. I could soooo tell that she was flirting with him.

She might just ruin my plan. I heard Fabes get up and fidget with the tv. They sat down on the bed and start watching a movie of some sort. I sighed. This was going to be a long night of waiting.

FABIAN'S POV  
>I know that somethings up but im going to ignore it for now and watch this movie with Janelle. Ill figure it out later.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

I AM PUTTING ALL MY STORIES UP FOR ADOPTION!

I think I have left them in good spots, but I just cant keep them up anymore. I am writing a book and that takes up most of my writing time, plus I have lost all inspiration for all of them. Also, I have no idea how to put a story up for adoption, so could someone please tell me?

Now the person who wants to continue any of my stories has to PM me with this layout,

SCREEN NAME

WHY YOU WANT TO CONTINUE THIS

CHAPTER ADD ON(the next chapter to the story, must be 100-500 words long)

WHERE THEY THINK THE STORY WILL GO(like what pairings that thing)

HOW MUCH WILL YOU UPDATE (I would rather leave the story to someone who thinks they can update somewhat often, rather than someone who wont be able to keep it up! )

So PLEASE someone continue this story and I am SO sorry for not being able to continue… After I finish writing a book, I might start a new story but for now, can someone take over?

Thanks SO much!

~HOAdragonfly(Previously HOAnCR)


End file.
